The Family
by Adrian Jade
Summary: All 17 year old John Cena has ever wanted was a family. He's on the run and scared. With very little money and some heavy emotional baggage he heads to the only place he can think of the home of a man he hasn't seen since he was a child.


They say that there is one defining moment in life where you realize you are no longer innocent. My defining moment happened about a few years ago and man was it a big one. Everythign changed after that. But you have no idea what I am talking about, so let me take you back in time to about 3 years ago to the place where my life changed forever.

A baby crying cut through the cold night air.

"It's ok Sam" I tried to get the baby to stop crying "I've got you and nothing bad will ever happen to you as long as I am around"

I hoped he didn't pick up on the doubt that lingered in my voice. Police sirens blared over head, I was scared, cold and utterly alone. My only saving grace was Sam. I looked at him and smiled. He was so small then, I ran my finger over his hand and he moved his head a little. I couldn't help but thinking that I could easily break him he was so small. But I guess most people feel that way around small babies. The sirens were getting closer now, fear chocked me. I held my breath afraid to breathe because they would hear me. I looked at Sam once again. It was too late to turn back now, I couldn't even if I wanted to what was done was sone and there was no going back.

"It'll all be ok once we get to my grandfather's house in Colorado" I assured him "I just hope Grandpa lets us stay. You are gonna love it up there Sammie I promise, it's not like Boston there is fresh air and lots of grass for you to play in and you'll get to grow up with family around you that loves you. You'll never have to know what it's like not to have a family" I kissed the top of his head and closed my eyes.

I couldn't go to sleep even if I wanted too I was too afraid that if I went to sleep they would take Sam away from me and I couldn't let that happen. It was so cold that night, I wrapped the blanket tighter around Sam. I shivered but I was too focused on taking care of Sam to really care about the cold. It was two weeks before Christmas and it had to be about 25 degrees out. Sam and I were huddled together in a sleeping bag in the back of a broken down car in some junk yard in the wrong part of town.

"I'm going to be sad leaving everything behind Sam but it'll be ok" I told him.

I had no idea if it were really going to be ok but I wanted Sam to feel safe. I hadn't seen or heard from my grandfather since I was 8. I was 17 now so almost 10 years. I wasn't even really sure if I remembered where in Colorado my grandfather lived but I had to get Sam out of Massachusetts before they took him away from me.

"I won't loose you buddy I promise"

In the back of my head I knew running away from home wasn't the answer but I knew my mother would never understand why I did what I did. She wouldn't want Sam around, she would see him the same way she saw me, a problem that she had to deal with.

My mother wasn't a bad person she just felt that she had her own life to live. After my father died she cut both herself and me off from the world. But after a while she just stopped caring about me or what I did. I think that was her way of coping with loosing my father. I, of course grew used to it and did whatever the hell I wanted to do. I would bring girls home left and right and nobody stopped me or told me it was wrong. That was till I met Amelia, everything changed after that. I became a one woman man. I loved her with everything I had but I guess she didn't feel the same way about me. She broke up with me about every other week but I always took her back but I needed to having something stable in my life. Ameila was in a way a substitute for the family I no longer had but that only lasted so long. Now I was on the run and it was all her fault.

A/N: Ok this story is based on a Lifetime movie I saw a while back. I know it seems confusing right now but everything will become clear. Review and let me know what you think. Thanks.


End file.
